Conventionally, there has been known an in-vehicle air conditioning control device in which a switch is provided for adjusting a set temperature, and when the in-vehicle room temperature reaches a prescribed set temperature after the minimum temperature or the maximum temperature is set as the set temperature, the set temperature is automatically returned to a set temperature stored in advance (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In a case where this in-vehicle air conditioning control device is used, when a user gets in the vehicle and the in-vehicle room temperature is high, the set temperature is decreased down to the minimum set temperature so as to quickly decrease the in-vehicle room temperature. Then, when the in-vehicle room temperature reaches the prescribed set temperature, the set temperature is automatically changed from the minimum set temperature to the stored set temperature (a comfortable temperature), thereby quickly adjusting the in-vehicle room temperature to the comfortable temperature without requiring a readjustment operation by the operator.
Further, there has been known an automatic in-vehicle air conditioning control apparatus including, in addition to a lower direction button and a upper direction button, a reset button for resetting a current set temperature to an initially registered set temperature (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
In a case where the automatic in-vehicle air conditioning control apparatus is used, even when the current set temperature is different from a desired temperature, the registered initial set temperature is set by pressing the reset button. Because of this feature, an operator may start to adjust the set temperature based on the initially registered set temperature.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-230997
Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H3-19705